


Voisinage indésirable

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Trop longtemps que Genesis se plaint auprès d'Angeal sans obtenir d'amélioration. Tant pis pour son ami, celui-ci ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !





	Voisinage indésirable

Un exemplaire de Loveless à la main, Genesis remonte tranquillement le couloir donnant sur les chambres des membres du SOLDAT. Le regard baissé, il ne fait pas attention aux deuxièmes et troisièmes classes qui le croisent, ni ne répond aux vagues saluts que certains lui adressent. Donne l'impression d'être bien trop absorbé par sa lecture pour les remarquer.

Il dépasse sa chambre, puis celle d'Angeal, et continue son chemin sur quelques mètres encore, le temps de laisser aux groupes rencontrés de quitter le périmètre. Puis il fait volte-face, revient sur ses pas, passe de nouveau devant la porte de son ami, puis la sienne, s'éloigne de quelques pas, avant de réitérer son manège et de s'arrêter. D'un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, il s'assure qu'aucun gêneur ne se trouve plus à proximité, referme d'un claquement sec son livre et s'approche d'une démarche déterminée de l'appartement de son compatriote.

Il sait ce dernier en mission, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de venir coller son oreille contre le battant, désireux d'éviter toute maladresse qui pourrait ruiner son plan. Le silence qu'il perçoit derrière l'obstacle le rassure et, après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'il est bien seul, plonge la main dans la poche de son manteau et en tire une carte magnétique. Un passe-partout qu'il a obtenu quelques jours plus tôt en s'introduisant dans le bureau de Lazard. L'homme n'en ayant que rarement l'utilité, le rapt ne risque pas d'être découvert avant un bon moment et il compte bien, de toute façon, le remettre à sa place une fois sa tâche ici terminée.

Il le fait glisser dans le système d'ouverture et est aussitôt récompensé par un déclic. Sans attendre, il pousse la porte, pénètre dans la chambre avant que quiconque n'ait pu le surprendre.

Là, dos au battant, il attend quelques secondes dans le silence et le noir complet, avant de caler son livre sous son aisselle et de frapper deux fois dans ses mains. La lumière se fait instantanément et le spectacle qu'elle dévoile lui arrache une grimace.

Comme à son habitude, la chambre de son ami est impeccable de propreté. Aucun objet qui traîne, pas une seule miette sur la table qui rutile, le lit est fait d'une façon toute militaire et une vague odeur de javel flotte sur l'ensemble. Sur une étagère, plusieurs numéros du mensuel « Famous Garden » sont classés dans l'ordre chronologique. Sur celle plus bas, des livres, mais aucun roman dans leurs rangs. Pas de télévision – Angeal prétend n'y trouver aucun intérêt –, ni même d'ordinateur nulle part.

Une chambre qui passerait pour tristement impersonnelle si ce n'était la présence d'occupantes un peu trop envahissantes. Car partout où il peut poser le regard des fleurs et autres plantes en pots s'exhibent, ajoutant une odeur moite, de terre humide, au tableau.

Tout en s'aventurant au milieu de la pièce, Genesis leur décoche un regard mauvais.

— À nous deux, mesdames !

Puis, d'un geste théâtral, il fait voler la traîne de son manteau et porte la main à ses poches, pour en sortir un petit flacon dans lequel tangue un liquide violine. Dans le même temps, il pose son livre sur la table, avant de s'approcher des premiers pots.

La passion d'Angeal a, selon lui, depuis longtemps atteint les sommets les plus inquiétants de la manie. Au fil des années, il a accumulé un nombre conséquent de plantes – l'un des seuls achats personnels qu'il se permet –, au point que sa chambre, et jusqu'au rebord de ses fenêtres, ressemblerait presque à une petite forêt. Alors, certes ! Chacun est libre d'avoir ses toquades… et en temps normal, il n'aurait pas trouvé grand-chose à y redire. Seulement, ils ont le malheur d'être voisins. Et la chambre d'Angeal, à cause de toute cette végétation, n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un paradis pour les insectes. Nuisibles qui, on s'en doute, ne se contentent pas de rester sagement ici, mais aiment au contraire venir se perdre jusque chez lui… ce, un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Un moment qu'il subit la chose et qu'il s'en plaint auprès d'Angeal, sans obtenir le moindre petit début de changement. Non, à la place, son ami ne sait qu'acheter plus de pots encore, transformant ses propres appartements en terrain de jeu pour la vermine. Et ça, ça ! Il ne le supporte plus.

_Tant pis pour lui. Il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !_

Débouchant avec précautions le flacon, il le porte à hauteur de ses yeux et plisse les paupières. Le type du Département Scientifique lui a assuré que son contenu était du genre à agir rapidement… très, très, très rapidement. Un poison mortel pour toute forme de vie et qui pourrait faire des ravages si on le laissait sortir dans le commerce. Il en verse donc quelques gouttes au pied d'un bonzaï, les regarde grésiller, avant d'être absorbées par la terre.

Puis il retrousse le nez, y mène son avant-bras dans un froncement de sourcils. L'odeur, par contre, est épouvantable. Ce qui n'était pas prévu. Dommage pour Angeal, il lui faudra également s'accommoder de ce désagrément.

Face à lui, l'arbuste n'a toujours pas réagi. Il commence à s'en agacer, quand ses feuilles se mettent brusquement à jaunir, se racornir, avant de tomber. L'instant d'après, son tronc a pris une allure bien plus torturée qu'à l'origine et son écorce s'ouvre pour révéler une chair pourrissante, d'un jaunâtre absolument ignoble.

Un sourire affreux vient étirer ses lèvres.

Parfait !

* * *

 

— Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.

Genesis cesse sa chansonnette nasale pour lever les yeux sur Sephiroth. Autour d'eux, la cantine réservée aux SOLDATS est noire de monde, bruyante au possible. L'argenté a déjà terminé son dîner et digère en sirotant un café, un dossier étalé devant lui. Le Banoran se pare d'un large sourire et répond :

— Et je le suis, mon ami ! Car c'en est terminé du règne de terreur des petits, des indésirables et des parasites. Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, car enfin, je suis parvenu à triompher de l'ennemi !

Disant cela, il a brandi sa fourchette comme si elle incarnait l'épée de sa victoire, le regard pétillant. Sephiroth l'observe un moment, avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne comprend rien au charabia de son compagnon, mais… il commence à le connaître et juge donc préférable de retourner à son occupation première, plutôt que de chercher à en savoir davantage. Une intuition.

Si Genesis est un peu déçu par son manque de curiosité, il s'en console bien vite et retourne à son dîner. Il aurait donné cher pour voir la tête d'Angeal quand celui-ci est rentré chez lui. Ça ne devait pas avoir de prix ! D'ailleurs, à l'idée que cet idiot doit encore être en train de s'interroger sur l'identité du responsable, il se remet à chantonner. Car même s'il venait à le soupçonner, il n'obtiendrait aucune preuve contre lui. Le type du labo ne dira rien, surtout pas après avoir pris connaissance de ce que Genesis lui réserve s'il venait à parler de leur entrevue, et personne n'a pu le voir entrer dans le bureau de Lazard ou dans la chambre de son ami. La soirée s'annonce donc parfaite et les jours suivants avec elle !

Un pas lourd, derrière lui, qui s'approche. Sephiroth relève les yeux de sa paperasse pour saluer d'un signe de tête le nouveau venu. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Genesis, qui devine sans mal de qui il s'agit, se retourne, une expression parfaitement neutre sur le visage… qui ne tarde pas à se détériorer en découvrant l'exemplaire de Loveless qu'on lui présente sous le nez.

— Tu avais oublié ça, lui fait savoir un Angeal passablement crispé.

Genesis déglutit. Ce soir-là, il eut droit au plus beau sermon de toute sa vie…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis assez surpris de m'être retrouvé à écrire cet OS sur Genesis, moi qui ne pouvait pas supporter le personnage il y a encore peu. Mais à force de le voir apparaître dans des fanfics, il a commencé à me devenir sympathique et... voilà ce qui en a résulté !
> 
> Le titre du magazine que lit Angeal est en anglais et j'ignore si dans la VF du jeu, celui-ci a été traduit. Si oui, et si vous vous souvenez de sa traduction, n'hésitez pas à me la communiquer pour que je puisse corriger ça. :)


End file.
